


[Art] Raventrust week 2020

by Pinkelephant42



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Art, Drawings, M/M, Raventrust, Raventrust Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: Some drawings for Raventrust week
Relationships: Khadgar/Medivh (Warcraft)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	[Art] Raventrust week 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used:  
> Feathers/birds  
> Attending a ball/stargazing  
> Coffee  
> Collar/Trust


End file.
